Episode 3885 (1st November 2004)
Plot Chas wakes up in The Woolpack with a hangover from hell. Louise informs her that she spent the evening downing a whole bottle of tequila and ranting about Carl. Louise is not happy when she dashes off to see him. Carl is in no mood to accept her apology and asks whether she's apologising for threatening Chloe or upsetting his dad. Carl tells Chas that he doesn’t want to be with someone who doesn’t trust him. Chloe comes in and Carl forces Chas to apologise to her. Chas says that she'll get her things and go. Carl replies that that would be for the best. Chas goes to see Lisa in floods of tears and tells her that it's over with Carl. Carl goes to see Tom at the office and tells his father that it's over. Chloe smiles as she eavesdrops on their conversation. That evening, Carl goes to the pub with Chloe and Chas runs out in tears and goes back to see Lisa. Lisa tells her that she doesn’t understand what's happened because she always thought her and Carl were so well suited. Back at the pub, Carl tells Chloe that he thinks he's been too hard on Chas. Chloe tells Carl that he must relieved it's over though. Daz skives off school and goes poking around the village. Spotting Edna’s door open he sneaks into her house and tries on her hat and coat. He beats a hasty retreat when he hears her coming. When the school bus returns to the village he pretends that he's just got off it. Cain is waiting for Debbie and has a go at her for saying goodbye to some lads getting off the bus. Back at the farm, Debbie asks Cain for pocket money and he refuses. They have a nasty row and when they leave Daz tells Andy he's sick of the rowing. Donna spends the day helping Marlon look after Lilith’s kids. While Marlon is teaching the kids the finer points of making a Victoria sponge they get a visit from Edna who tells Marlon that she is concerned for the welfare of the children. Donna comes to Marlon's rescue and tells Edna that she is helping Marlon to look after the kids and will be looking after them while Marlon is at work. Marlon is grateful to Donna and when she's gone Luke tells his uncle that he should get married to Donna. Sadie is up to her old tricks again and offers to help Charity choose a wedding dress. Sadie gets the hump when Charity tells her that she has already arranged the food with Marlon. Wanting her own way Sadie buys Sam a pint and pumps him for information about how close Marlon and Charity are. When Tom comes into the pub Sadie tells him that she thinks it's a bit much getting your ex to do the catering at your wedding. She goes on to tell Tom about the rumours that Marlon could have been Noah’s father. Cast Regular cast *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Carl King - Tom Lister *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) Guest cast *Luke Dingle - Dean McGonagle *Matthew Dingle - Cillian Golden *Mark Dingle - Cormac Golden *Jon Dingle - Lucy Webb (uncredited) Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes